Atrapados
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Spencer y Luke quedan atrapados en el ascensor de un hotel que harán para pasar el rato?


Ya habían cerrado un caso el más rápido que hayan tenido sólo estuvieron en Kansas tres días h estaban preparando todo para regresar Spencer ya estaba en el asendor del 5to piso

-¡Spencer espera!- el castaño vio que Luke venía corriendo hacia el asentir, Spencer lo detuvo y Luke entro y empezaron a bajar

-¿que harás cuando llegues?-pregunto Luke para hacer conversación

-dormir 10 horas seguidas- se quejó Spencer sobandose el cuello, de vez en cuando le molestaba y había quedado una cicatriz de hace dos años

-es una buena idea, la seguiré- le sonrió pero Spencer parecía ya no escucharlo, poco a poco se llevaban mejor, cuando podía defendia al moreno cuando Garcia lo molestaba y sin previo aviso el ascensor se detuvo y las luces se apagaron quedando todo oscuro

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Reid agitado

-creo que se fue la luz-dijo Luke

-¿como vamos a salir?-el Moreno pudo notar que había ciertA desesperación en su voz, estaba bien sujeto a la pared

-veran que no estamos en el lobby y vendrán a buscarnos, ¿eres claustrofóbico?-pregunto Luke

-le tengo miedo a la oscuridad-dijo Reid pensando que tal vez Luke se fuera a reir por un miedo absurdo

-todos tenemos miedo a algo, el mio son las tarantulas y a Garcia-dijo Luke y Reid sonrio

-concuerdo con lo ultimo, como no podía tener perros o gatos de mascotas tenia una tarantula-dijo Reid

-¿estas hablando en serio?-pregunto Luke

-si pero no duro mucho, mi mama la saco de la casa pensando que era un dron del gobierno-dijo Spencer con algo de tristeza

-ven vamos a sentarnos-dijo Luke mientras con cuidado lo tomaba del brazo y se sentaron en el suelo, Luke prendió la lamparita de su celular dándosela a Spencer

-gracias-Spencer le sonrio y se quedaron en silencio como unos 20 minutos, hubo un momento que Spencer se quitó el saco, seguía sintiendo calor y cierta anatomía en el cuerpo de Luke empezaba a reaccionar, en un vano intento por calmarse acaricio su hombro siguiendo por el cuello

-¿y si se olvidaron de nosotros?-pregunto Spencer

-lo dudo no pueden regresar sin ti-dijo Luke

-tengo calor-dijo Spencer, estaba por quitarse la camisa azul y Luke decidio arriesgarse aprovechando que tenía su mano en su nuca, giro la cabeza y beso los labios sorprendiendo al castaño el cual abrió los ojos sorprendidos pero tampoco rechazo el contacto lo cual puso a Luke feliz, se separaron para tomar aire

-¿quieres hacerlo?-pregunto Luke

-¿aquí?-pregunto Spencer sonrojado por la propuesta

-algo debemos hacer y hablar de nuestros miedos no creo que sea lo correcto-acaricio su mejilla y también iba a respetarlo si decía que no

-eh esta bien ¿pero si vienen por nosotros?-pregunto Spencer

-disfrutaran del espectáculo-volvio a tomar su nuca y beso sus labios mientras empezaban a desvestirse, las manos de Spencer no estaban quietas y también desvestía a su compañero, se acomodo de tal forma que quedo sentado sobre las piernas de Luke y este lo sujetaba por la espalda, movio sus manos acariciándola mientras que con los dientes mordia los pequeños pezones del castaño haciéndolo gemir mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás, las manos de Luke llegaron a sus nalgas y las apretó sin lastimarlo, queria jugar un poco antes de pasar a la acción, a su vez Spencer acariciaba la espalda de Luke, la vergüenza paso a segundo plano, la piel de Spencer empezaba a ponerse caliente por la excitación, con una mano sujetaba la espalda del genio y con la otra empezaba a apretar el semi erecto miembro del joven, Spencer gruño y Luke sonrio, estaba por conocer otro lado del genio.

-¿quieres mas?-la voz ronca de Luke daba señas que estaba ya exitado

-si dame mas-Spencer se sujeto de los hombros de Luke y siguió masturbándolo y también usaba los dientes para acelerar el orgasmo.

-vamos, correte, quiero sentirlo-ordeno Luke en tono suave  
Spencer gruño, no podía venirse, sentía que faltaba aun, Luke lo entendio y siguió apretando el miembro hasta que Spencer sintio una corriente eléctrica en su espalda y el liquido cliente goteaba del miembro de Reid en la mano, Spencer recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Luke para relajarse, Luke metio dos dedos en la entrada del castaño, tenia intenciones de prepararlo para sentir la estrechez de su interior cuando escuchan ruidos y la puerta empezo a abrirse, Spencer oculto su rostro en el hombro de Luke y termino por abrirse

-¿Cómo están chicos?-pregunto Emily pero se dio cuenta de la condición de sus compañeros

-danos unos minutos-Hablo Luke notando que Spencer tenia vergüenza por la forma en la que los encontraron

-si, como se fue la luz, el aeropuerto nececita reiniciar operaciones tardaremos mas-Emily sonrio, Garcia se iba a enterar de esto y el moreno ayudo a Spencer a vestirse y despues se vistio el y salieron del hotel, antes de subir al jet Luke sujeto su brazo para llamar su atención

-¿Cuándo regresemos quieres continuar?-pregunto Luke

-¿sin interrupciones? Sigo exitado-murmuro Reid

-sin interrupciones-ambos se sonrieron y abordaron el jet para ir a casa.  
Fin


End file.
